


His Smile

by moonlight10



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight10/pseuds/moonlight10
Summary: Ten just came home from dance practice and is starving. There is only one thing on the menu. You.





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not for underage readers. This a one shot with you and TEN. 18+ xxx content

TEN picks a you up and throws you on the bed while he rips the clothes off of you. As he's getting on top of you, he holds your arms up above your head so you are unable to move. He moves his soft plump lips to yours and starts kissing you. As he bites your bottom lip, he pulls away, and starts kissing your neck ever so softly. He bites you, then moves his tongue from your neck, down to your collarbone, and gives you another bite. From your collarbone , he moves down to your breast and brushes his lips over your nipples. As he's doing this you suddenly feel you can't control your body. You let out moans and oh does he love to hear it. Now restraining your arms with one hand, he starts caressing your body with the other. He moves his mouth down your stomach, and stops just below your naval. He looks up, your eyes meet, and he gives you that TEN smirk that just instantly kills you inside. Chills run down your body as you start grasping the silk bed sheets. He stops holding your arms but tells you to keep your position and don't move. He then takes your underwear off, throws it on the floor, and spreads your legs open. He starts kissing your inner thigh. You let out more moans as he moves from your right thigh to your left. He then moves his head to the front of your clit and notices you're extremely wet. This just turns him on even more. He takes his tongue and starts moving it slowly against your clit and then to your vulva and back up. Now barely able to control your movements, you start moaning more. He stops and asks you, "Do you like that baby?" You answer him with a louder moan. He licks you a little more as he's unbuttoning his pants and kicks them off along with his briefs. He moves up, gets in position, and pulls you closer to him with your thighs still spread apart. He takes his hand, rubs you, feels how wet you are, and smiles. He sticks his long thick penis inside you and starts thrusting. You start moaning. He starts slow, to get the feel of your body, then starts going a little faster. He moves his face closer to yours and your eyes lock on eachother. You notice that TEN smirk and your heart starts racing. He kisses your neck while holding your arms up again with one hand and holds himself up with the other. Still thrusting inside you, he starts going even faster. Your bodies get slippery from the sweat as the room gets hotter. Going at it for a while, you feel yourself starting to get to that point and he feels it too. Knowing this turns him on more and right before you both are about to hit the climax he asks you," Are you ready baby?" You let out a breathy yes. You both make it to the top as he fills you up. Moaning loudly, your mind goes wild. You are finally able to move your hands to his body and you dig your fingers into him. He gives you one more thrust and then slowly moves his body down to yours. He looks at you, gives you a kiss on the forehead, and cuddles you. After a few minutes have past, your heartbeats slow down and meet each other. He then looks at you, gives you that TEN smirk, and asks, " Are you ready for round 2?

"


End file.
